The invention relates to a spinnable top construction wherein flywheel and spindle components are separable, and to a kit and container for the same. Specifically, the top is of hand-driven variety, being to a degree devised as a challenge to the dexterity of the user.
Conventional hand-spun top construction calls for a spindle that is permanently fixed in its assembly to the flywheel or body portion of the top. And in some varieties, the body is mounted for rotation or for other motion with respect to all or part of the spindle. Patents illustrative of the state of the art are:
______________________________________ 93,760 Sparks 1869 541,802 Barus 1895 815,591 Jones 1906 1,046,657 Schmidt 1912 1,139,119 Heidenreich 1915 1,164,991 Conklin 1915 1,262,061 Kristofek 1918 3,083,498 Kelley 1963 3,191,341 Martin 1965 ______________________________________